


Dear Rosalina

by EternallyEcho



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Children's Stories, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Family Feels, Gen, How the Luma Got the Name, Letters, Rosalina's Storybook, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: Enclosed is a letter, short and sweet, from a sibling, possibly long forgotten, but never far from his sister.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest stories from fanfiction.net, in which it chronicles Rosalina's brother trying to connect with his sister. It tied in a voting poll to be ported onto AO3, so...I'm adding that over!
> 
> It might be a bit dated (as in this started before Baby Rosalina existed in Mario Kart 8), but hopefully it still provides a fun characterization to family that Rosalina had mentioned in the original Super Mario Galaxy game, but we never saw. If you check back on Rosalina's Storybook, I believe she mentions having a brother in Chapter 7.
> 
> And since Super Mario 3D All-Stars just came out, this seems like a good time to bring this one forward. Enjoy!

Dear Rosalina,

It's been a long time. I know that our mother's passing was hardest on you.

I understand that you may not be interested in doing so, but when you find the time, can you come home again?

Father asks where you've gone constantly, to which I have no answer. We remember seeing you play with a star shaped creature and near an old ship, but one day we couldn't find anything. There was no trace of you, of the creature, or of the ship.

Are you well? Have you traveled far? Have you made any new friends?

There is so much that I wonder about you. Father wishes he could see you again and begs the stars that you return. He misses you dreadfully and fears that you've left us forever.

I know that's not the case.

You are gone, but not forever. You are off on your own adventure, like I had when I was younger. I wish you well upon it and hope that you will go as far as the stars will carry you.

To tell you the truth, I've been doing a lot of research lately, about all kinds of space and star related things. I'm looking into comets and how to build a space station. It'd be nice to explore the deepest parts of space in an observatory, don't you think?

There would have to be a navigation room though. You know that I enjoy looking about maps, almost as much as you love reading.

If you do manage to stop home, maybe you can pick me up and we can explore space together.

Or if you're not in space, we can do something else, like the different games we used to play before…well, before you left.

I have so much more that I'd like to say, but there's not much space left. Father also needs my help with a few things, so I'll have to leave it at this:

Your family is still here for you, now and always.

So don't forget to visit us, ok? I'm hoping that you find this letter someday.

With love,

Polari


	2. Sketches

Dear Rosalina,

How have you been? It's been some time since I sent the last letter out. Did it ever get to you? You haven't answered yet.

But that's not like you, so I guess it didn't complete its journey. If it arrives before this one, that's good. If not…well, that's what this letter is for.

Father still misses you. It's been a few months since you've left. He still mourns mother too. He hasn't been able to focus on anything else lately.

I'm sure you're doing all right though. You always enjoyed going on your own little adventures, so this is no different. It might take longer than usual, certainly, but no different.

Or are you making it different? Do you have a goal in mind? What about a specific destination? Where are the stars taking you?

Stars, yes. Speaking of them, I've done some research again. I've discovered that the little creature you were with before you left was called a Luma. There is a bit of information that I've been sorting through on the species, so I don't know much yet.

They seem to come in a wide variety of colors. There's also something peculiar about them that I read. Lumas can transform somehow. I'm still learning, but perhaps you'll find the answer through first hand experience?

If you do, could you let me know? I'd love to know more on these creatures.

Oh, I've decided to draw some sketches of the space station. It's pretty big, but I'm certain that we can make it some day.

I made sure to have a lot of room for different guests and friends you might pick up. You have a tendency to meet many new people, so I figured that we could use the size of the observatory to our advantage.

What would you like to add? I'll send a sketch and then you can tell me what else we need.

I wanted to include terraces, so we could enjoy running around on the grass. You know, like we used to back here at home.

Anyway, I'm running low on space again, so I'll end it here. I hope you get this letter. If not, maybe you could stop by home again? Father and I would be delighted.

With love,

Polari


	3. Learning

Dear Rosalina,

Hello again. Or just hello, I suppose. I'm writing to you again, since I still haven't heard from you yet.

I suppose it is difficult for these letters to reach you, especially if you're traveling around and about. If you do manage to get one, please send a response.

Until I get one, I'll just continue writing and sending them off to you.

(Oh, but if you have sent a reply and I haven't gotten it yet, then I apologize for sending you so many letters. Maybe it's my end and not yours.)

Father's been doing a little better lately. He's gotten some work done and helps to keep the world running again. He's much quieter lately, but I'll continue to help him regardless.

But you don't need to worry much about us. I'm certain you're off on a far adventure and doing well. Just let us know when you can and come visit some time.

I've read up more on those Luma critters. I'm positive that you're traveling with at least one and I'm sure you've met more by now. They're really adorable, huh?

Ah, I worked on some more sketches for the space station. I figured we could add in a garage, so there could be some ships that can be parked and sent out. We could also build usual house things like a kitchen, some bedrooms, and even a garden.

Of course, I'm still trying to figure out how to get this all to work. A nice feature that I wanted to work on was a fountain, but I've been having trouble on where all of the water would go. If we don't figure that out, it'll just flow everywhere.

To tell you the truth, I'm thinking of installing a prototype soon. I'm actually looking to try it out and to come find you sometime. It's not that I'm worried (or too worried, I guess), but I'd really like to try it out for myself and see what you've been up to.

I'm worried about Father though. It's not right to leave him alone. But still, I feel a longing to go out, just like you have.

But I'll leave that to ponder another day. I'm sending this out with some sketches that I've made. These are copies, so you can hold onto them; I've got the originals here so I can try designing the station. Let me know what you think!

With love, always,

Polari


	4. Building

Dear Rosalina,

I hope all is well with you. I'm not quite sure as to what you've been up to all this time, but considering how long it's been, I'm sure it must be something engaging. That's very much you; once you find something that interests you, it captures your attention for ages.

There's a lot of information on Lumas, I've discovered. Apparently, under the right circumstances, they have the ability to transform themselves into other types of stars. That's not all though; some can grant other beings incredible life force abilities that allow one to increase their resilience and stamina. Still, others can turn into whole galaxies and move comets. They're quite incredible. I wonder what else we can learn about them. Perhaps they can teach us things about stars we never knew.

Are you traveling with them? Have you found new ones while exploring space? I feel that you are, but I am curious to know. What other creatures and places have you come across? You're quite capable on your own, but do remember to take care of yourself and not put yourself into dangerous situations. Sorry, I don't mean to baby you, but I do hope you stay safe.

Anyway, along with research on Lumas, I've continued making designs and ideas for the space station, our Observatory. Recently, I made the first prototype. It didn't work fully, and some of the rooms had bugs or other technical issues, but this should be doable, to say the least.

I'm working hard to make sure that it contains every room that we would like. I've listed them in other letters, but you may not have gotten them. So, I'm planning to include a Library, a Garage, a Terrace, a Kitchen, some Bedrooms, a Garden, a Fountain, and several other places to travel. To make sure things keep running, I'm also working on an Engine Room. It's a lot, and strange looking, but very efficient.

If you have any more suggestions, let me know. Either way, I'm sending you more sketches and pictures to look over. Please let me know what you think.

And I've decided that I'm going to try traveling into space sometime very soon. Father's been busy with his own work, so I'll just head out once I'm ready. It'll be nice to get out and explore though; I'm very excited to do so. Hopefully we can meet up at some point too! I would like that.

First though, I'm going to work on figuring out how to get the Observatory to function well, better than the prototype. I've been studying comets, in order to help me reflect an orbiting pattern. With everything that you've been learning, we could forward these ideas into something even greater than I've imagined.

That's all for this time. Please write back as soon as you can. With any luck, you have been writing back to me all this time and I'll see your letters soon. Until then, we can only wait for one another.

With all my love,

Polari


	5. Escape

Dear Rosalina,

Finally, I have begun my own travels into space. I'm looking to travel across the stars like you. Are you still well caught up in your travels? Time's gone by and I still haven't received any letters from you. One should have gotten to you by now, right? Honestly, it's not the most reliable system, I admit, but it's the only way I can think of reaching you.

Enough of that though, as I'm sure you have a good reason. After all, I've begun my own adventures and it's quite thrilling, to tell you the truth. I'd imagine that it's easy to get caught up with the splendor of space, since I find myself gazing out to the stars in awe quite often. It makes someone feel quite small, yet somehow, quite special. Does that make any sense?

Lately, I've put aside my research on Lumas and have begun learning more about other kinds of stars. Red, Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, Big, and Small, there's a wide variety out there, each with different properties. There's even a legend about Rainbow Stars that I'd like to look into sometime.

Oh, and I did manage to get a good prototype of the Observatory. It makes a great station. I've brought along the parts to help us assemble it. Father wouldn't mind.

Actually, that's not true. He…probably does mind, very much.

We…had an argument a little while back. No, we've had several. It's been difficult, with Mother gone and you traveling.

He angered me so much on one occasion, in which he said you had abandoned us. I couldn't stand listening to that. You left to learn more, just like I'm doing.

You wouldn't have tried to run away. Maybe that might be part of the reason why I left, but you didn't do it like that. You wouldn't, right?

Or would you? Is it easier to run and try to escape? It's…it is what I'm doing now, truthfully. I want my own freedoms. I want to choose like you did. Father has been making me feel so down lately, and I'm sorry if I'm spreading that to you, but I really want to be honest with you. Frankly, I'm being honest with myself.

And the reason we're acting the ways that we are, is that we all miss her.

We miss Mother.

I can't look at the hill the same way ever again. All I want is to have her back. It's selfish to mention this to you, but I feel it too. I feel so sad and I miss her so much.

Father's attitude makes sense. He feels the same as well. I've watched him pause so many times, waiting for instances where Mother would normally come in. A greeting at the door, decorating the house, painting the stars in the sky, and all he can see is where she is meant to be.

He doesn't want to look where she is.

And it hurts. I know because I've done it too. And I'm sure you have as well.

But that's why I'm writing all of this now. I want you to truly know that you're not alone. We feel what you do. Every ounce of that pain, that sorrow, I feel it. Father does too. So, if you can, now would be a good time to visit him. He needs you and I'm sure you need him.

Or, if you can, find me. I'm dressed in my usual black robes and we look alike, so it should be easy. I can't go back because I feel like I need to find you. You've been out there for ages and I need to know that you're ok. And I can't keep myself busy with my usual projects anymore.

I know you might not be getting all of these letters, but if so, please come find us. We need you too.

Love,  
Polari


	6. Travels

Dear Rosalina,

Are you doing well? I managed to find a letter at one point, but it wasn't from you. It seemed to be addressed to a Tatanga or something to that effect. Peculiar. At any rate, I'm sure we'll find each other's letters eventually.

There are many planets and galaxies to explore out here in space. One included a galaxy with bees, other with penguins, and bunnies. Once, I thought I found a species made from gears and other gadgets. The locations are also very magnificent in appearance; though, they require care with navigation. I find myself very fascinated by each one and have hopes to observe all of them at some point.

Recently, I found a small asteroid to rest upon and decided to make another variation of the observatory. This one didn't quite work out so well, so I'll need to try again. The fountain nearly burst to pieces and I almost set off a stove in the kitchen.

Aside from my antics with the station, I've also observed some anomalies in the space weather near places that I travel. There have been a few solar winds and various storms that pick up, so I'll need to be more careful as I continue my travels.

There is a lot more that I would like to tell you, but I'd prefer to do it in person, when we can share longer stories with one another. That, and I have run a little low on space, since the paper I brought with me is smaller than what we had at home.

All right, I suppose that's all for this letter. Please continue to take good care of yourself and let me know how everything is with you when you can! I look forward to your letters.

With love,  
Polari


	7. Storm

Rosalina,

Problem. Got caught. Geomagnetic storm. It has my whole ship.

Already sent signal for help. Not sure if it worked. Electrical disruptions started on all channels and equipment. Radiation exposure is possible.

Contact dad for me please. Take care. Love you a lot. Hope you get this.

~ Polari


	8. Namesake

Mama,

Who was I named after?

I know a lot more than the other Lumas. Studying planets and galaxies is really interesting for me. Also, I like knowing all sorts of creatures and how they live.

So, did you name me after someone smart that you know? Who was he? Or is it a girl's name? Or maybe it's a star's name?

Is it because I look so different from the other Lumas? I'm the darkest one, so does my name mean night? Or, is it because my eyes are so bright, and that stands out from the others too?

I always want to learn more, Mama. Will you teach me more, when you can?

Today, I'm going to study some more about how space storms work and learn more about building crafts in space. Maybe we can build a house some day!

Love,  
Polari


	9. Response

Dear Polari,

Thank you for all of the updates. I'm sorry this couldn't reach you sooner.

There is so much I want to tell you about, but I'm afraid that I simply do not have enough room, so I'll make the most of what I can write in.

Since I've left home, I traveled across the stars and found many Lumas scattered about. They're young and need someone to care for them, so that's what I've decided to do. Losing Mother helped me realize how difficult it can be to live without one, so I promised that I would be the Mama of the Lumas now.

Like you and Father, I too miss Mother still. Yet, a special friend reminded me that she would always be with me. Even if Mother is no longer standing with us, we'll always be able to carry her in our hearts and memories.

So please, when you can, do forgive father and go back to him. Be there to comfort each other. I already have a visit planned for home, so I will try to make my way there as soon as I can. Do you remember how I used to take naps in my favorite sleeping nook? That reminded me about visiting, before I got your letters. And I do promise to come by, just as soon as I've helped all of the Lumas first.

Speaking of your letters, I'm very glad that you've written so much to me. Using the sketches, we built our version of the station, which we have aboard a comet and fondly named it the Comet Observatory. My special friend helped us to build it and now helps run it. And this is where I raise each of the Lumas until they're ready to go forward into the stars, living how they were born to.

In the meantime, I take them to my Library to tell them stories and help them learn about the galaxies that we visit. Recently, I read the letters with them, and they were impressed with everything that you managed to learn, not only about the Lumas, but the planets and galaxies that we have passed by as well. They find it so enchanting that you've gone so far and taken so much in…as am I.

You've learned so much, my brother, and yet, there's still so much to learn. Hopefully we can chat about things soon. Mapping out your path, I noticed that you're going toward a string of geomagnetic storms. I don't know if this will reach you in time, but do be careful, brother.

Not to leave you on a dour note, I want to tell you more about the Observatory. We have set up a good number of telescopes to look out into the stars and planets that we pass. They're inside the Terrace, which is where I'm sure you would love to visit. It has some of Father's telescopes, along with all sorts of maps and charters that you would spend a great deal of time looking over.

Once we have the chance, whether you visit me or I visit home, I'll show you all around. The Comet Observatory has everything that you were able to sketch for us, along with all kinds of extra features we added in. The Lumas love to play around there and I'm sure they'd enjoy all kinds of newcomers that they'll meet.

I'd imagine that they would like to meet you most of all, Polari. They seem so curious to learn about you and the ideas that you put in to help make the Observatory a reality. They would love to meet you and we could share all kinds of stories with them. So, as soon as we can, we must plan a visit, or any kind of a long day together. Father should come too, when we can get him to come out with us, and we'll have a wonderful time!

That's all of the space that I have to write. Perhaps our stars will align and we can meet with one another soon. Until then, do take care, and know that I love you too.

With all of that love,  
Rosalina


	10. Connection

Dear Rosalina,

At long last, we connected! It's great to hear back from you! There's just so much that I want to talk to you about, things you could answer for me, and for I to tell you too!

Getting the Comet Observatory running must have been incredible. Does everything function properly? It sounds like it does, but I'd like to make sure. In fact, now we have to meet up sometime to discuss it and I can look everything over. I'm sure it's turned out even better than I could imagine!

Oh, and meeting the Lumas would be a wonderful experience! I am quite looking forward to learning more about them, as they have and can about me! I'm also very proud that you've decided to look after all of them. It does appear to be a tall task for you to do. And yet, I'm certain you can manage it; you're very good at these sorts of tasks that you set for yourself and they will be lucky to have you look after them. How many are there? If you need help, let me know! I'm sure I could stay for a while and help teach and raise them if need be.

Should I run into that storm, I'm sure you or Father would know what to do, or figure out how to help me. Recently, I've sent him a letter to make peace with him, so I think he'll understand. Hopefully it will have reached him soon and he'll know where I am, as you do. Either way, with the two of you looking out for me, I'll be in good hands.

It's funny; here I started out worrying about you on your journey, and now you've grown to worry about me on mine. Life just seems to bring us around in all kinds of circles, doesn't it?

When the day finally comes that we can be together again, I'm not certain. But as long as we stick to our hearts, we'll find a way. That's what Mother used to tell us, and I know she's right. She'd be so proud of how far we've come and what we will do. Remember to keep her close in your heart, ok? I'm sure you already do, but I still feel the need to write that. And one of us must go check on Father at some point, so I'll make sure that I go back home now and again. However, I'm not quite ready yet.

I know that I still have so much to learn, so while I wait to meet with you, I will continue my own travels. There are all kinds of planets, comets, and whole galaxies out in space for us to discover. In fact, the possibilities are almost endless on what we'll study and uncover! That very thought excites me, so I'm looking forward to all of the places that I will go and anything that I can ascertain about, well, whatever I come across. It is truly magnificent to unravel such mysteries!

Well, until our stars align again, I'll keep writing to you. Thank you again for connecting with me!

Love, always,  
Polari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following Polari and Rosalina's journey! It's a small but enjoyable story of siblings. I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
